rebecca_blackfandomcom-20200214-history
California Dreams Tour
The California Dreams Tour was the official second concert tour by Katy Perry, in support of her third studio album Teenage Dream. The tour was officially announced on October 11, 2010 through Twitter and her official site. Beginning February 2011, the tour visited Europe, Oceania, Asia, North America and South America. The tour ranked 16th in Pollstar's "2011 Top 25 Worldwide Tours", earning over $59.5 million. At the end of 2011, Billboard ranked it #13 on its annual "Top 25 Tours", earning nearly $48.9 million. It won an award for Favorite Tour Headliner at the 38th People's Choice Awards. History Perry performing "Thinking of You" at the Zénith de Paris in Paris in March 2011 In October 2010, Perry told MTV about the California Dreams Tour: “I guess I'm looking forward to making music videos on this new album... and I'm really excited about incorporating the look and the idea of some of the songs on tour and making a massive production of it. I'm gonna want a lot of visuals. I want it to be 10 times better than when I was on tour last.” Baz Halpin was hired to direct the tour and production on the tour began in November 2010. Perry chose Halpin as the director after seeing his work with P!nk and wanted the tour to look like the work of artists Will Cotton and Mark Ryden. The tour was originally designed as a theater-based tour with only one or two small arena performances. However, as Perry's popularity grew, the tour was scaled up and revamped to accommodate larger venues. When the tour was revamped, a larger rolling stage was introduced with more lighting, larger video screens, more costume changes, and 14 trucks to transport the equipment. Tour director Baz Halpin designed the show to be a "jukebox musical." While promoting her recent album, Perry expressed that she wanted her upcoming tour to be very visual. On her Twitter account, she stated, "I hope that it's going to engage all of your senses: sight, sound, smell, taste, touch". The tour was officially announced in October 2010 by various media outlets including Perry's official website, in conjunction with the release of her third single "Firework". In 2011, Perry announced her North American leg during a live chat on social network Facebook. She then responded the tour will be very "super girl power" as vocalists Robyn, Yelle, Marina and the Diamonds, and Janelle Monáe will open her shows during the various legs. Perry further stated she will actively participate with fans during the tour on various social networks including Facebook and Twitter. Her friend Jessie J was also confirmed to support Perry during the final leg of her tour during fall but had to pull out under the doctor's orders after an injury during rehearsals for the concert. She was replaced by Ellie Goulding. Calvin Harris was advertised to be the opening acts for Perry in England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland. On March 27, 2011, Perry announced via Twitter that Harris was no longer involved with the tour. He cites technical restrictions as the reason for his cancellation. He was replaced by DJ Skeet Skeet. While Perry was performing at the TSB Bank Arena in Wellington, New Zealand, on May 10, 2011, a 24-year old female was attacked in a mosh-pit situation. The injuries included were a black eye along with small cuts and bruises. The woman stated she was attacked by another female concert attendee in front of her when she told her to "stop pushing her". Perry announced on her website that over $150,000 was raised for the Tickets-For-Charity fundraiser, in which a portion of proceeds from the tour revenue were donated to charity. The money was divided between three charities: the Children's Health Fund (CHF), Generosity Water, and Humane Society of the United States. EMI donated a signed album by Perry herself for an auction for the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals Auckland. The auction was for the promotion of the California Dreams Tour, where she had visited in New Zealand. The auction closed on May 31, 2011. On Thanksgiving Day (November 24, 2011), Perry had tweeted that there will be a concert DVD released for the tour. Category:Events